


Installment 1: Insecurities Can Make The Heart Grow Weak

by babyfaerie (nanafaaeee)



Series: I Love You in Every Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ARE NOT HERE OR BARELY HERE, AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT LIKE?? IM SORRY, But like i thought of this while at work so thats the end of that, I COUDNT FIT THEM INTO THIS STORY, I LOVE NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY, I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP., M/M, Multi, Non Idol AU, Other, Polyamorous Character, Probably very OOC, University AU, dreamies and the rest of NCT, i would die for them, i wwould die for all of nct though so, im an angst whore, im so in love with markjaeyong, mark just needs love, mark just needs to learn to communicate, my ot3, please enjoy, sicheng and jungwoo are the best roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanafaaeee/pseuds/babyfaerie
Summary: From: MinminTo: Hyunnie & Yongie12:38 pmI think we should break up.He sends it without a second thought and closes his eyes, when he opens them he ignores the several messages he’s received from them and blocks both their numbers. Making sure the front door is locked he drags himself to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, he hides under his blankets, letting the stress from the past week out. He cries until he’s knocked himself out from the exhaustion.





	Installment 1: Insecurities Can Make The Heart Grow Weak

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping and i didnt even edit or beta read this? i just posted what i wrote so im sorry. ALSO I NEED MORE MARKJAEYONG? YALL DONT UNDERSTAND.
> 
> I used sichengs name so often adn im not even sorry i love his name its fucking precious like him anyone who thinks otherwise can drink hotdog water.
> 
> Update: i semi edited this work, the second part will be added shortly! thank u if u read this.

“Look!” Renjun grunts out over his coke can, six pairs of eyes follow, and they all sober up quickly, “Isn’t that Jaehyun? As in Mark’s boyfriend of six years Jaehyun?” Chenle mumbles out, eyes wide. 

“Hyuckie, isn’t that your brother?” Jeno asks, ready to stand up.

Donghyuck looks up uninterested and nods, eyes doing a once over of the couple, “Hmm, yes, that would be my brother Lee Taeyong.” There’s a squawk and someone’s leaning in close to him, “You mean to tell me, your best friend's boyfriend and your brother are a thing?” Jaemin quirks a brow and he does not look pleased.

“Going by what we’re seeing here I would say no.” Jisung too looks unbothered and the rest of the boys turn to him, “So what, they’re hanging out, they're allowed to have friends outside of their relationship.” He shrugs and stands up, “Look all I’m saying is, you can’t assume they’re a thing because they're holding hands. Lele holds hands with anyone that is willing, and I don’t go around thinking my boyfriend is a thing with them.” This seems to simmer everyone down until they look back over, Jaehyun and Taeyong seem to be occupied with each other’s mouths, “No, them holding hands definitely does not make them a thing but that does.” Renjun murmurs voice low and threatening, “He’s been with Mark six years, does he not know how much this’ll crush him?” He sounds worried (with good reason) and for a moment everyone forgets about the problem at hand and coos softly at the second eldest of their group. 

“You’re so worried for Mark, I think I’m swooning.” Hyuck comments, leaning in close, smirk gracing his features. Renjun flushes at the look he receives from Hyuck, he shakes his head and splutters, “So I care about my friends sue me, seriously though. How are we going to tell Mark?”

“I think we should just tell him, I mean, worst case scenario he cries but we’ll all be there for him.” Jeno states calmly, they nod and decide they’ll tell him the next time they see him. He’ll be okay, they’ll make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

_**☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆** _

 

Sicheng smiles as he watches Mark launch himself at the small couch in his apartment, “Everything okay?” Mark sighs and sits up, “No, I had to cancel my date with Jaehyunnie and Yongie” He whines so cutely, Sicheng shuffles closer to him, “Want to cuddle? I’ve got something funny to tell you.” Mark nods and opens his arms, Sicheng laughs and shakes his head, “You love being the little spoon, move around.” Mark huffs but complies, sighing in content, “This is why you and Jungwoo are my platonic soulmates, you both know me so well.” Sicheng chuckles and ruffles his hair, “Are you ready to hear what’s so funny?”

Mark nuzzles his face into his hyungs neck and inhales his scent, then nods.

“So, I was walking around campus today and apparently people think Jaehyun is cheating on you with Taeyong?” Mark opens his eyes and his brows furrow, “What?!” Sicheng pulls him closer to his chest and nods, “Yeah, so, people had seen you two together thrown together with the fact that you two have been together since the dawn of time, people knew about you two but just recently he’d begun walking Tae to class, and your paths never cross on campus which would be really beneficial if he were to be cheating on you.”   
  
“No one knows we’re dating?” He sounds really confused and Sicheng would laugh if he weren’t being serious. Minhyung knows, he really does, it’s not like they ever go out. He’s always too busy.

“Minhyung, you’ve told no one, not even your friends. I only know because I walked in on you all doing the dirty and lord knows I wanted an explanation as to why Taeyong was there. Also, you never interact with Taeyong and Jaehyun when they're together, actually, I dont think I’ve ever seen you acknowledge Taeyong in public? Also, you never go out together, you’re all always cooped up in someone’s apartment.” Mark frowns as he realizes this is true, they hang out frequently just never in public.

“I’ll tell my friends this Saturday when we go out, do you want to come by the way? I know you like having the apartment to yourself, but you never really leave these days.”

“No thanks, baby, Jungwoo and I already made plans that don’t involve leaving this apartment.”

They lay there in silence and Mark frowns as he realizes his boyfriends never hang out with him in public, is that normal?

Over the next few days things get heavy for Mark, he thinks maybe he made a mistake jumping into a poly-amorous relationship.

On Thursday the little rubber band inside Mark snaps as he’s walking to class, he overhears a conversation that he definitely wishes he hadn't heard.

 _“Did you hear about Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong?” A shake of the head and a quiet ‘what happened?’_  
_“Well, apparently Jaehyun has been cheating on Mark Lee with Lee Taeyong.” An over dramatic gasp and, “Well, you can’t really be surprised, I’m surprised he lasted this long with the kid, Jaehyun is way out of his league. Taeyong and Jaehyun are both really good looking, they're exactly what a power couple would be.”_

_“I’m actually really surprised it took him six years to cheat on the kid. I thought he would've done it from the get go.”_

Mark has never been so humiliated and hurt before in his life.

“Hyung, are you home?” Mark calls out as soon as he walks through the door, no one answers and in a moment of weakness, he pulls his phone out and opens the chat with his boyfriends, 

 **From: Minmin**  
To: Hyunnie  & Yongie  
**12:38 pm**

_I think we should break up._

He sends it without a second thought and closes his eyes, when he opens them he ignores the several messages he’s received from  **them**  and blocks both their numbers. In the back of his mind, he knows hes being immature about this situation but he’s tired. He’s so tired, he doesn’t want to see anyone, nor does he want to speak with anyone. He wants Sicheng to come home and he want’s to cuddle with him and Jungwoo. He wants them to tell him everything will be alright and he wants to sleep. Goddess, does he want to sleep.

Making sure the front door is locked he drags himself to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, he hides under his blankets, letting the stress from the past week out. He cries until he’s knocked himself out from the exhaustion.

“Lee Minhyung, what the fuck is goi-.” Sicheng stops when he sees the lump that is Mark, he pockets his key and steps closer, upon further inspection he decides to grab Mark a water bottle and some cookies.

 **From: Cheng**  
To: Jaehyun  
**2:44 pm**

_I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I’ll talk to you in a bit, want to make sure my baby is okay._

**From: Cheng**  
To: Snoopy  
**2:50 pm**

_SOS, Mark was crying, and he broke up with Jaehyun and Taeyong, think you can make it back with food and affection before I get him out of the bath?_

**From: Snoopy**  
To: Chengie  
**2:52 pm**

_On my way, give him some kisses for me yeah?_

Sicheng sighs and pockets his phone, heading for ~~the spare bedroom~~  Mark’s bedroom(as Jungwoo and Sicheng's soulmate it's been unofficially declared Marks room) again he knocks loudly, when Mark doesn’t respond he moves closer. Setting the cookies and water down he sits on the edge of Marks bed, he tugs the comforter off Mark and gently shakes him.

“Minhyung, open your eyes for me yeah?” Softly wiping the tears off marks face he strokes his face, Mark shuffles closer to Sicheng’s hand.

“Wake up, baby.” Marks eyes flutter open and he frowns as he recalls the day’s events, he recalls how he harshly broke up with Jaehyun and Taeyong and how he blocked them, and this brings on a whole new wave of tears. He’s such a mess.

“Hey, shh, shh, it’s okay baby. Get up yeah, let’s get you in the bath, hmm?” Sicheng pulls Mark up and leads him to their bathroom, he plugs the tub up and turns the water on, making sure it’s at a comfortable setting he turns back to Mark and starts tugging his clothes off.

“I know you feel like shit but let’s get you clean and we can talk afterwards and we can cuddle and watch movies, how does that sound baby?” He doesn’t say anything in response, just moves himself so Sicheng can take his clothes off.

He settles into the tub and leans his head back, his hyung sits on the edge of the tub and washes Marks hair, “You should’ve called me as soon as you came home.” He scolds softly, “I’m okay hyung, just stressed and I snapped.” his voice is raspy, and his throat is dry. Sicheng massages his hands through Marks head, happy that Mark is being so compliant. It’s not everyday Mark lets them take care of him, no matter how bad he needs it.

“I brought you a water and some cookies, when you get out you can drink it and eat them, just sit here for a moment and relax yeah? I thought you’d come to Jungwoo or I before things got this bad but it’s okay, we’re here now and we’re going to take care of you, yeah?” Again Mark nods wordlessly and lets himself be taken care of. He needs it, he really does.

“My loves, I’m home.” Jungwoo calls from the front door. Sicheng and Mark come out of ~~the spare bedroom~~  Mark's bedroom, Marks wearing Jungwoo’s sweats and Sicheng’s sweater his socks are mismatched as well, “How are you feeling Minnie?” Jungwoo asks softly, placing their food on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. Mark shrugs as he walks closer to Jungwoo, Jungwoo tugs their little lion cub onto his lap and kisses his forehead, “Like shit hyung, I feel like I was hit by a bus.” 

“As much as I love how domestic we are, why dont you tell us what happened baby? Why did Jaehyun and Taeyong both blow up my phone asking about your whereabouts?” Sicheng asks, handing out their plates, “I-uh-I broke up with them?” the way he says it makes it sound like a question but they all know it’s not. It's a statement.

“If you dont mind me asking, why?” 

“The talk we had the other day was the start of it, I’d never realized I dont hang out with them outside of one of our apartments but they always hang out and its never with me? Like even separately, we never hangout and when we do, I always have to ask them? Like they never make any effort to see me. I guess I started feeling left out and unwanted then, when I had to cancel on them twice they weren't even bothered they just waved it off and said that they’d probably end up going without me. Then today while I was on my way to class I heard some stupid conversation and they'd said that they weren't surprised Jaehyun had “cheated on me” that it was only a matter of time it happened considering he’s way out of my league and how they thought he would've cheated on me from the get go. It’s all too much and maybe I’m not cut out for a polyamorous relationship, I hope they’re happy together.” Mark says resigned and there’s a blank look in his eye that worries Sicheng because Mark is expressive, he’s an open book but right now, he’s not sure whats going on in his pretty little head.

“Baby, when I told you that, you guys didn't hang out together outside of the apartment I didn't say that with any ill intentions it was just an observation.” Mark nods his head in understanding and shrugs, “I know hyung, you just opened my eyes and I saw that maybe I’m not as important to that relationship as I thought and that’s okay. Not every relationship is meant to work out.” He nuzzles his face into Jungwoo’s neck and whines, “Snoopy hyung, can we take a nap in your room?” Signaling the end of the conversation, Jungwoo nods and they both get up, leave their meals in the kitchen and retreat to Jungwoo’s room for said nap.

 **From: Cheng**  
To: Jaehyun   
**3:35 pm**

_Well, he said he broke up with you because he didn’t feel like a vital part of the relationship and that that’s okay because not all relationships are meant to work. He also said that when he cancels that you guys wave it off and go about it anyway and I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship but maybe you guys could’ve, idk, rescheduled your dates on days he could attend. I’m not blaming you, but I understand why hes resigned from your relationship, not to mention you guys never hang out outside of the apartments? Again, I’m not placing any blame, you’re all my friends but I think you guys should give Mark his space just for a few days, let him see if this is what he really wants. He’s pretty convinced that this is it. I’ll keep you updated on his health because right now he’s been pretty silent, I can’t tell whats going on in his head and I can always tell what’s bothering him._

**From: Jaehyun**  
To: Cheng   
**3:45 pm**

_Take care of him yeah? Make sure he eats in between classes, he gets so busy he forgets about his health, and can you tell him that we’ll be waiting for him, doesn't matter if its tomorrow, three weeks from tomorrow or three years from tomorrow?_

Sicheng looks down at his phone, he didn’t need to be told to take care of his baby, he would do that regardless, but he nods and tosses it onto the coffee table, making his way into Jungwoo’s room he jumps at the chance for cuddles.

Taeyong frowns as he reads the message Jaehyun received from Sicheng, Mark was just as important to their relationship as either of them.

“I guess there’s nothing we can do as of now?” Jaehyun sounds tired and Taeyong feels for him, while they’d all been together for a while Jaehyun and Mark had been together for years, six years to be exact. They had been next door neighbors since they were in diapers (not including that time Marks family moved back to Canada) and when Mark had gotten to high school Jaehyun had immediately taken him under his wing, then not long after he’d asked him out and that’d been the beginning of Jaehyun and Mark. They were high school sweethearts, and anyone could see the heart eyes they had for each other. Taeyong had met Jaehyun when he’d been a freshman at SM University, he was immediately smitten with him then he’d found out about Mark and pushed his feelings aside, then he’d met and got to know Mark and realized that he liked both of them. They eventually admitted that they also liked him and slowly they’d eased into their relationship, both always making sure that Taeyong knew that they were genuine in their feelings for him, they never did anything without him in fear of making him think they no longer liked him. It was sweet and Taeyong couldn't believe he’d torn their shared soul into two. 

“I think we should give him space, I don’t think us bombarding him now would be the best thing. He’s obviously upset and he needs to think things through, like we do, then when the time is right we’ll talk to him and along the way we can slowly show him we love him and push his insecurities away. We shouldn’t have just gone on dates without him, I understand why he feels the way he does. Especially considering how long you two had been together. I think we should show him we love him but first we give him space, let him know we’re here for him but also let him know we understand.” Jaehyun nods his head and pulls him into his arms, “That’s really smart babe, we’ll give it a try and if that doesn't work I will personally whisk Mark away and talk to him one on one.” Taeyong kisses Jaehyun’s soft lips and smiles.

 

 

 

 

**_☆★━━━━━━━━━━━━★☆_ **

 

Five days, Six hours, Twenty-two minutes and seven seconds.

That’s how long it’s been since Mark broke up with them. They’re hurting especially because their little lion isn’t there to giggle at every stupid little thing, he isn’t there to pout when he wants to be kissed or cuddled and Jaehyun hasn’t been this long without Mark. Not even when he’d first left for university did they go this long without seeing each other.

Mark hasn’t been attending his classes, Jaehyun knows because he waits near Mark’s classrooms to make sure he’s really okay but Mark makes no appearance, doesn’t walk in or out of there.

As they’re(Jaehyun and Taeyong) sitting in the cafeteria with Johnny, Ten, Yukhei, and Jungwoo, Jungwoo suddenly calls out, “Over here,” with a quick wave of his hands they spot Sicheng dragging a pouty Mark over to their table. The two seem to be in the middle of a conversation when Mark makes eye contact with Jaehyun over Sicheng’s shoulder, he murmurs something to Sicheng then he drops the hand he’s holding turns on his heel and bolts. Jaehyun wastes no time in bolting after him murmuring something about getting his boyfriend back.

“Yah! Lee Minhyung you can’t run forever. We have to talk eventually.” He calls as they make it to the middle of the large football stadium.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Hyung. I’ve said all I need to say.” Mark shrugs, and he looks tired. He’s got a pout and bags under his eyes, his chest is heaving up and down, he’s paler than usual and he looks thinner but that could just be Jaehyun’s imagination. To put it simply Mark looks worn down.

“You would really let a six/seven year relationship go down the drain, just like that?” Jaehyun asks breathlessly, there’s a sharp pain in his chest and he knows it’s his heart breaking.

“There wasn’t really a relationship anymore, Jaehyun-ssi. We were more like friends who occasionally made out and even then I was always the one asking to be kissed.” 

“Don’t, don’t tell me that there wasn’t a relationship anymore. I didn’t stop loving you. I’m sorry that in my efforts to not make Taeyong feel left out I pushed you aside but in no way did I ever stop loving you. You were always so busy, Tae was always there, I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to choose one of your extracurriculars or us.” He runs a hand through his hair and he wishes he had seen the signs earlier, wishes he had been able to see the hurt in Mark’s eyes when they’d decided to go out and do things without him. Wishes that Mark would tell them to wait for him because heavens does it hurt to see the one person you love doubt your relationship and your feelings for them.

“You don’t get to switch this onto me, you know I love everything I volunteer for, you know I love making music. Fuck Jaehyun, you used to encourage to me do whatever I set my mind too and suddenly I’m too busy? If that’s how you felt you should've just let me know and we would've called it quits then, you dont get to make me feel bad about the things I love. I’ve been like this since high school and you knew, hell that was one of your reasons for falling in love with me, you said and I quote, “I love that you're so ambitious. It’s cute when you're running around like a chicken without a head because you have so much to do and somehow you always find a way to complete everything.” Mark runs his hands down his face and begins pacing.

“Y-you remember that?” He’s speechless, breathless even. 

“Of course I remember idiot, I remember every reason you gave me. It’s ingrained in my brain because some of those reasons were my insecurities and you helped me feel not so bad.” 

“Minhyung, we didn’t mean to push you this far away, Tae and I didn't want you to feel guilty because we’d have to reschedule. You always get so sad when we have to reschedule a date because one of your events came up. We thought that if we went and tried to have a good time you wouldn't feel so bad but truth is, we were miserable. There was no one there to pout about not getting any kisses and when we’d ordered no one was picking off either of our plates, hell, no one was giggling at every little thing. We love you. Minmin, I love you. Will you please come back to us?” He steps closer to Mark and grabs his face, stroking his cheeks he peppers kisses all over his face. Pausing to look into his eyes he asks, “Can I kiss you?” Mark nods shyly and Jaehyun gets a flashback to their first ever kiss and how red Mark had turned at the mention of a kiss. 

They pull apart and Jaehyun kisses his nose, “Will you come back to us, baby?”

Mark shakes his head no, Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he steps back as if hes been burned, Mark is quick to elaborate, “I can’t hyung, not yet. I still have some insecurities I have to get through but if you give me time I can promise I will go back to you. I just need to do this for myself and for our relationship. I dont want to be in a relationship where I am constantly questioning my place.”

“Okay, but you’re not single yeah? and neither am I or Taeyong, I know this is a lot to ask but let me just have this. I need it.” Marks steps closer and kisses his chin softly, “I can give you that, idiot.” Jaehyun giggles and kisses him hard and deep.

“Are we okay?” A tentative voice asks softly, Mark pulls away from Jaehyun and launches himself at Taeyong, “Hyung, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault, okay? Just my head is all messed up and I need to fix it.” Mark explains softly, kissing Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong nods and kisses Marks head, he’s quite relieved to find its not entirely his fault.

“To answer your question, we’re not okay but we’ll get there. Mark is our boyfriend but we’re currently not together but we’re working on it and us. He has somethings he needs to resolve within himself and we need to work on communication. He’s still my baby.” Taeyong sticks his tongue out and murmurs a quick, “He’s our baby.”

Mark giggles and shakes his head, they’re not okay but that’s okay. They’ll figure it out and they’ll work on it.

* * *

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

"So, sorry about my absence guys, there was a lot going on and I needed to process it but I have news?" Mark chuckles nervously and leans back, trying to get away from the curious eyes.

"Well, spit it out. I've been worried sick about you!" Renjun nags.

“We’ve been worried.” Jisung corrects.

"That's so sweet, Injunnie, I love you too." Mark giggles, pulling Renjun in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Renjun blushes at the affection and pats Marks head gently.

"Yah! Get your own tsundere boyfriend to kiss on." Donghyuck whines softly, no bite behind his bark. Tugging Renjun away from Mark and closer to himself, Renjun smiles at Donghyuck and winks, "I'm all yours Hyuckie not even the cute little lion cub could change that." Mark pouts and shakes his head in mock annoyance, "EW! Get a room. Anyway, so I know you all heard the rumors about Jaehyun hyung and Taeyong hyung and I want to start off by saying they're not true. Jaehyun is certainly not cheating on me, at least I don't think he can cheat on me with my other boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"He's not done, Jaemin," Jeno hushes softly, smiling as Jaemin blushes a pretty pink. There is definitely something going on there, Mark notices.

"Yeah, Taeyong, Jaehyun and I have been dating for a while though right now we're on a break I guess you could say? I was going through some things and I still am. But, I wanted to tell you all before you heard or saw something else. I'm dating both of them and they both make me really happy." Mark concludes with a contented sigh, gosh, telling his friends did make him feel lighter and more free.

"Well, I don't understand but if they make you happy then I'm happy for you. You deserve it baby!" Jaemin coos, pinching his cheeks softly. The others hum in agreement, Mark deserves the world and if those two idiots can give him any semblance of it then they have their blessing, well maybe.

Mark has the best friends anyone could ever hope to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i will eventually write JaeMark's coming together story n then i will write how taeyong eventually joined the relationship but for now im happy w this. pls enjoy i worked p hard on this.
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on cc!
> 
> curiouscat.me/oofsubbyswitch


End file.
